


A Meeting

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: "If a man and a woman go to the Goddess Tower and make a wish, it's sure to come true!"Byleth thought of a certain masked man upon hearing the Gatekeeper's words but never expected to find him there.





	A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler free!

When the gatekeeper told Byleth about the rumors surrounding the Goddess Tower, it interested them. They couldn't think of anyone who fits their criteria, especially from their group of hectic students, but one person came into mind briefly. Byleth knew it would take a miracle - no, perhaps the will of the Goddess if he showed up. The mysterious teacher, Jeritza, isn't one for conversations. Byleth headed to the tower despite that, only to avoid getting roped into more dancing. Fighting they could do, but dancing was out of their league.

"...Hm?"

Byleth stopped in their tracks as they noticed a tall, masked figure standing in the Goddess Tower. Out of all the people they knew, they did not expect the masked teacher to appear. They barely exchanged any words, conversations that lasted a minute or so. Any of Byleth's efforts were shot down. He was a tough person to get through. Here Byleth thought their students were rough, but that was not the case when dealing with the combat professor.

Jeritza turned, noticing Byleth's presence, and almost looked shocked. He maintained his blank stare, his voice slow and heavy. "I did not expect to see you here…"

"I could say the same to you," Byleth replied, and noticed how lovely Jeritza looked in the moonlight. While their conversations were short and led to nothing, Byleth always thought of Jeritza more often than not, wondering about the mystery surrounding him.

"What? I wanted to get away from all the noise…"

The teachers in Officers Academy are unlike anything, yet none of them compared to Jeritza. Manuela, the former songstress with a terrible love life, and Hanneman, the Crest Scholar who often obsessed over Byleth's Crest. Jeritza was the combat instructor who spent most of his time in the training grounds, sparring with Catherine, Felix, or any student who yearned for strength. Byleth knew nothing of him, and they wanted to learn more.

"But here?"

"...Yes. It's quiet. If you're here to meet someone, then I suppose I'll find someplace else…"

Byleth glanced at the floor. For a moment, before the ball, they did think of meeting Jeritza here, but what sort of vow would the pair make? "No, I wanted to get away as well. I'm tired of dancing. What a coincidence for us to meet here, though." they added the last part, hoping to get a reaction out of the aloof teacher.

Jeritza shook his head. "Don't think nothing of it. Those ridiculous rumors mean nothing…" he said, a little annoyed, and seemed like he wanted to say more, but cut himself off. "It's a shame you're popular. We should spar if you have any time off…"

Jeritza mentioned his desire for a duel once, but Byleth couldn't take his offer, for they had student meetings and future lessons to plan. "I'd like that," they replied, a small grin on their lips, then realized something as their eyes met. "Wait, was that a wish?" their grin formed into a smirk.

"Oh… I suppose it was," Jeritza sighed and crossed his arms. "...but don't expect me to pray."

"Of course." Byleth smiled, holding back an incoming yawn. Jeritza noticed, which made the professor almost blush. Something about the masked man made Byleth's lack of emotions turn into _something_. "I should go. It's late, and I already bothered you enough."

"I… wouldn't mind meeting like this again, if only you had your sword with you…" Jeritza mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Byleth to hear. "Anyway, goodnight, Professor …"

Byleth had to hide their shocked expression by turning their back. "Goodnight, Professor Jeritza," they said, and rushed out of the Goddess Tower, face red and hot.

_"You're a hopeless child," Sothis said within their mind._

_"I am not."_


End file.
